


Trick-or-treat

by GoNEF



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Original Character(s), Post Mpreg, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: Wade and Peter take their children trick or treating





	

[Peter Parker-Wilson](http://66.media.tumblr.com/7a4178bc8e44960ebdabe892676a9660/tumblr_njjj1fPsGo1rzoi3uo2_500.jpg) watched as his twelve year old daughter help her little sister get her costume ready for their night to go trick-or-treating since she was going as [little red riding hood](http://png2.ru/images/stories/kids-suits-halloween/halloween-costumes-little-girl-105-300x300.jpg).

"And there we are done," the older girl said putting down her thread and needle and smiled at her little sister. The little girl did a little twril.

"I love it,"

"Glad you do little bit," the younger of the two turn to face her daddy,

"How do I look daddy?"

He watched as his little girl ran up to him and spun around showing off her costume.

"You look adorable [Eden](https://40.media.tumblr.com/4e716ed80af6f63e552456ad3853c580/tumblr_nysoqhbxjh1ulg49ho1_500.jpg)," he said as he scoop her up and started kissing her making her squeal as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you daddy for buying my costume,"

Peter chuckled a little,

"Sweetie I'm not the one who made now am I?"

"Oh right," she squirm a little until Peter placed her down, Eden ran to her older sister and wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you [Autumn ](https://www.picsofcelebrities.com/celebrity/isabela-moner/pictures/large/isabela-moner-2015.jpg) for making it for me,"

Autumn smiled as she squeezed her little sister,

"Your welcome munchkin now do you want to help your sister apply her make up for her own costume?"

"Yes!" Eden shouted in excitement as the two walked over to her make up table.

"Okay munchkin ready to help your big sis?"

"Yep,"

"Okay," the two started apply the right amount of make up for her [fox costume](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/75/a2/25/75a2251af57e0af59b806e3a3aaffae1.jpg). Peter couldn't help but take a picture of this moment seeing his two little girls playing together and having a great time with one another and help each other getting ready for one of their favorite holidays.

"Peter! Baby boy are the girls ready?"

Peter turned to see [Wade](http://67.media.tumblr.com/ef5e1094145f2750e7b6ee0e3dd66ce5/tumblr_o13j3oxsae1sajkn0o1_1280.jpg) and their son [Ben](http://s6.favim.com/orig/65/1d-adorable-curls-curly-Favim.com-607586.jpg) walking up to them.

"They're almost ready," he said smiling at his boys before snapping a picture of them.

"Dad," Ben whine.

"Sorry you just look so cute!"

"Dad I'm wearing my own superhero suit to go trick-or-treating with my little sisters, how is it cute?"

"It's cute because if anything happens you can always pull a spider-kid and just kick some ass," Autumn said as she looked at her make up and thanked Eden for the help.

"Language," Peter said scolding his daughter.

"You sound like your dad," Wade said chuckling a bit.

"I wonder why," he said playfully glaring at him. Wade just shrugged as he walked up to his husband and began kissing him; Ben walked over to his sisters as he watched their parents make out. The girls cooed while Ben just smiled happy that even after 10 years of being together they still loved each other like they did when they were younger.

"Please tell me that you don't plan on doing this all night," the two separated as they saw Peter's parents standing there with looks of amusement,

"Grandpa!" Eden ran towards her grandparents while Ben and Autumn decided to approach them a little more casually. [Steve](https://67.media.tumblr.com/9df65d581189c1b795b06e43bffeb187/tumblr_nteb4fnEBl1qf89n8o1_250.gif) and [Tony](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelmovies/images/8/87/AoU_Tony_Stark_portal.png/revision/latest?cb=20150427084736) wrapped their arms around their grandchildren, given them kisses on the cheek and firm hugs.

"So are you guys ready to go get some candy,"

"Yeah!" both Autumn and Eden shriek with excitement while Ben just shrugged nonchalantly but on the inside he was scream a loud yes.

"Alright let's go," everyone headed out as they grabbed their things and made sure all the doors and windows where lock.

Both Peter and Wade kept a firm grip on Eden knowing that their youngest one tend to wander off whenever no one was looking while Ben and Autumn talked about the best houses to go to and which ones to avoid. The first house they stopped by was their great-aunt May's.

[Aunt May](http://images.complex.com/complex/image/upload/t_article_image/kbmdpnbylhiuoq1jxemo.jpg) open the door to see her nephew, grandnephew, and great-grandnieces and nephew.

"Trick-or-treat," they said as they stuck their bags out and with huge grins asked their great-aunt for treats.

Aunt May laugh as she grabbed her bowl of candy and gave each kid twice as much as she should.

"Aunt May," Peter said as he watched his aunt give his kids more candy then she should,

"Oh hush you if I want to spoil my grandchildren I will spoil them isn't that right my darlings?" 

The three nodded their heads as Peter rolled his eyes while Wade and Tony laughed.

"She's right love, she can spoil our little demons as much as she want,"

"Hey," the three said as they stared at their papa as he called them 'demons'.

"Oh you know I love you guys," the kids just rolled their eyes as they each hugged their aunt and thank her for the candy.

"Come back and visit you hear,"

The three nodded their heads as they headed out with their family; Peter and Wade promising to visit. Tony and Steve informed them that while they want to spent more time with them they did promise Pepper that they would help her with the Halloween Party that was being thrown at Stark Industry. Peter and Wade understood as they told them to have fun and thank them for at least spending some time with them and the kids.

The family kept walking with Eden and Autumn in the front, Autumn made sure that she had a firm grip on her sister as instructed by both her parents and brother.

The family reached another house, they knock on the door and asked for candy.

Mrs. Wigims smiled at the children as she praised them at how lovely their costumes were; she especially like Ben's and said it was an exact replica of Spideypool's costume which made Ben blush but he was thankful for the mask since no one could see his red face.

The family thanked her as they continued to walk through the busy streets of New York. Wade decided to carry Eden on his shoulders while Peter held onto Autumn's hand while Ben held onto her other hand.

They kept walking stopping at the right houses and avoiding the wrong ones, saying hi to all their friends that they saw on the streets.

The kids reached a house that claim to be haunted and if they wanted to get candy they had to cross it. Peter and Wade weren't sure about this they know that Ben could handle it but were worried for Autumn and Eden, Ben assured them that he won't let anything happen to them and promise to take care of them.

Peter and Wade looked at one another and told him that if it's okay with the girls it'll be okay with them. Autumn wanted to go but little Eden was to scared to go and wanted to stay with papa and daddy. The older siblings understood and promise to get her some candy when they made it out.

They entered the house and Eden was left behind. Wade look down and saw his baby pouting knowing that she wanted to go and get some candy herself.

"Hey baby boy,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to take Eden to the next house and get some candy,"

"Okay, you two be careful alright?"

"We will,"

Wade escorted Eden to the next house so that the two can get some candy instead of waiting for her siblings.

Ben had a firm hold on Autumn since the house was practically a mansion and he did not want to lose her. As the two walked they saw creepy decorations along with a [Chucky and Tiffany](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/4c/9a/b7/4c9ab7a4e7563e0873bcf6221221e340.jpg) doll that would say their famous catch phrases whenever someone walked by. So far the only thing that scared them was the loud banging sound that was caused by someone who tripped and accidently knocked over a prop that was next to them.

They have seen a guy in a [Jason Voorhees](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/fridaythe13th/images/3/33/Latest.jpeg/revision/latest?cb=20151117190212) costume trying to scare them along with a [Leatherface](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/villains/images/8/84/Leatherface.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140417175409), [Michael Myers](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/vsbattles/images/6/6a/Micheal_myers_halloween.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160926224448), and a [Freddy Kruger](http://www.advocate.com/sites/advocate.com/files/2015/10/26/fredrobmainbg.jpg) guy. So far the house hasn't been to scary, they made it to the end of the house and exsit out. The owner rewarded them with two buckets of candy and other treats. They thanked them as they headed to where their family was waiting for them. They spotted their dad but not their papa or Eden,

Where's papa or Eden?" Autumn asked.

You're papa decided to take her to some other houses to get some candy so that she won't miss out on any candy,"

The two nodded their heads it made sense since their little sister should get some candy and not wait around on then. 

"Come on let's go find them so we can get going,"

Eden and Wade walked to the two houses that were near the haunted house, Eden would politley ask for candy and the owners would reward her with a generous amount as she thanked them while Wade stood back and kept a close eyes on her.

On the last house they ran into their babysitter who was dressed as [Daenerys ](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/28900000/Daenerys-Targaryen-house-targaryen-28964959-994-1498.jpg) who loved Eden's costume that she gave her a wolf plushie along with some candy, Eden thanked her as did Wade. The two met up with the rest of their family the older kids told them about the house and how it wasnt scary while Eden told them about her treats and her new plushy.

Overall the kids had a great time that it was time to go to Grandpa's party.

"I don't know Wade I mean the kids look pretty tired," the two looked at the rear view mirror and saw that Autumn was struggling to keep her eyes open while Eden was passed out even Ben looked like he was ready to fall asleep.

 Wade could see that the kids were tired so deciding against it he took his family home so that they can rest. 

Once they reached their home Wade carried Autumn while Peter held onto Eden and Ben dragged himself to his room. Sometimes he wished he was still a preteen so that his parents could carry him.

Wade shook Autumn and told her to change into her pj's while Peter dressed Eden into hers.

Ben took off his suit and fell asleep on his bed with only his boxers.

Wade tucked Autumn in and kissed her good night Peter did the same with Eden the parents switched as Peter wished Autumn a good night and Wade gave Eden her good night's kiss. The two enter Ben's room and saw the boy knocked out.

Peter tucked in his baby while Wade put his suit away the two gave him a kiss and gently closed the door.

"KKids are asleep,"

"And the night is still young," Wade said picking up his husband and took him to their bedroom where the two plan to have their own little Halloween party.


End file.
